


More To Love (featuring gavin's cats)

by starsofjupiter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Lover Gavin Reed, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: Gavin explains to Nines where his obsession with cats came from.Its also very domestic and fluffy.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	More To Love (featuring gavin's cats)

**Author's Note:**

> yes Gavin had a cat named after Caesar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure because he deserved better. prepare for a lot of cats and fluff :D

Gavin Reed was sitting on his couch, with his chin resting on his boyfriend, Nine's head. Nines was half-sitting, half-laying on the couch with his arms wrapped around Gavin’s waist. He was resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

The two were currently watching a movie called “The Terminator”. Once Nines told Gavin that he had never actually seen a movie, Gavin insisted they spend their day off watching all his favorite films.

The couple had started dating a few months back when Nines had moved in with Gavin. It was quite an adjustment for both of them. Although they loved each other dearly, both were still getting used to being loved in return.

Moving in together had helped with that. They learned how to communicate better and express feelings in a healthier way. Overall, it greatly benefited them both.  
It had also taken Nines quite some time to get used to living with three small fuzzy creatures.

Gavin’s cats are what he was referring to. Their names were Caesar, Phantom and Goosebumps.Nines wouldn’t put it past Gavin to give his cats such absurd names. When he asked where Gavin had come up with the names. Gavin gave this explanation.

Phantom was a small black short haired cat, who was only about a year old. She had gotten the name Phantom, at the shelter she was born in. They called her ‘Phantom’ because of her sleek black coat.

Caesar was an extremely overweight orange cat. Nines had asked where the cat had gotten his name and the only explanation he was given was ‘It's a jojo reference’.   
And for the last cat, goosebumps, was a tan-ish grey hairless cat. He had received his name from the way his skin reacts to the cold, or ‘goosebumps’. During the winter, Gavin would often dress the hairless cat in thin clothes to keep him warm.

The three cats spent their time wandering around Gavin’s apartment as they pleased. They were rarely ever seen together. Except for right now.  
Whenever Gavin and Nines cuddled, all three cats would lay down and join them. Caesar was currently laying at Nine’s feet while Phantom was asleep in his lap. Goosebumps had copied Phantom by laying down in Gavin’s lap.

Nines had surprised himself by growing quite fond of the felines he lives with. Besides all the cat hair and constantly cleaning their litter box along with feeding them, the cats provided nothing but joy. Nines was happy for Gavin for doing something that wasn’t self-destructive in his life.

He had always known that his partner liked cats. All the way from the cute socks from the first time Nines scanned him. Nines had noticed the cat hairs on his clothes.  
At first, Nines was skeptical if animals, from never being around them. Once he had spent time with Gavin’s furry little friends, he grew to love them more.

But there was still something that Nines didn’t fully understand. How has a person like Gavin grown to love cats do much? It was something Nines wanted to find out, so he asked.

“Gavin, may I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” He said, without looking up from the TV.

“Where did your admiration for cats come from?”

Nines lifted his head to watch Gavin’s reaction. The man above him sighed as his eyes glossed over, like he was remembering something from the past. He hesitated before he spoke.

“You remember when I told you I was homeless for a while, right?”

Nines nodded.

“Well I spent a lot of my time sleepin’ in alley ways and searchin’ through dumpsters. Which is where I had my first run in with a cat.

Gavin paused and scratched Goosebumps’ bald head. The cat purred in response.

“This cat was scrawny beyond belief. He was only skin and bone.” Gavin chuckled. “He reminded me of myself. Skinny, angry and just trying to make it through an unfair life. 

We made people work before we showed them trust. Tough at first but with a less sour side. We were not that different from him and me.”

The LED on Nines’ head blinked yellow as Gavin continued the story.

“I felt bad for the little guy. Again, he was just like me. He had no one. Nowhere to go. Nothing’ to do. So I took him in. It was us against the world. Just the two of us.”

Gavin lifted his head and smiled as he looked his boyfriend into his boyfriend's eyes.

“Ya know where the cat is now?” Gavin asked, smirking.

Nines gave Gavin a questioning look and asked, “No I don’t. Where?”

“Look down at your feet. God, it must've been around 16 years now that I've had Caesar. He was so skinny back then. Which is the same reason as to why he’s so fat now. I just wanted him to be healthy, but I had no idea how to care for something. So I totally overfed him.”

Caesar lifted his head and looked at the couple staring at him. He then rolled over on his back and stretched. Nines took this opportunity to reach out and rub the cat’s belly.

“I like him like this. There’s more of him to love.”

“Yeah.” Gavin said, pulling his lover close. “There's more of him to love.”

Nines leaned up and peppered soft kisses along Gavin’s neck and jaw.

“Just like you,” Nines murmured. “More to love.”

The couple shared a few more soft, just as they were sweet kisses before returning their attention to the movie.

Just as much as Gavin loved and wanted to take care of his cats, he wanted to love Nines even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh! ik this was so cheesy but i hope yall enjoyed <3


End file.
